The End Continuem
by Days Knight
Summary: my version of the final episode for mew mew power/ tokyo mew mew should have been like. this is the americanized version mew mew power. sorry to the people who dont like it but i cant remember all of the names and things. was writen for english project.


_Disclaimer:ok i do not own mew mew power or tokoyo mew mew ( which ever u like to call it better) well yeah i live in canada so its mew mew power here and the names are easier for me to remember cuz im bad with names. _

_Author's Note:i would like to say THANK YOU SOOO MUCH to my co-writer nighthawks.lullaby i owe her for helping me with this (i used this as an idea for an english story) and she helped me with the ideas and the grammer._

* * *

It was a sunny day in Tokyo, a group of five friends were sitting underneath a cherry blossom tree that was in full bloom, while watching the gleaming white swans gliding gracefully on the park pond. Zoey, a bubbly redheaded girl, jumped up excitedly. "Hey Girls!! Let's Play Hide and Seek!!"

The four other girls glanced around at each other with mixed expressions. A few moments passed and after an exchange of facial expressions an eventual murmur of agreement passed through them.

The short statured, hyperactive blonde named Kiki, bounded toward the lake in front of the group of friends."Whoooppppppeeee!! I love hide and seek!! Last one to the pond is the counter!!"

"Wait up Kiki!! Don't get that close to the pond you'll fall in!!" yelled Bridget ,a green haired girl with wide glasses, with a motherly tone.

A thin girl with blue hair parted in 2 buns, let out a sigh as she stood up turned to look at the girl beside her,"Why not join them?" she said with a bored expression.

Sitting beside the blue-haired girl, was a teen-pop idol. She had flowing purple hair that shone like the facets of a well-cut diamond, undoubtedly a result from her celebrity stylists. Her voice was smooth and articulated as she replied ,"Why not?". With that the two slender teenagers stood up gracefully, brushing off their expensive clothes as they made their way toward the other girls.

"Hey Corina! Renee! What's taking you guys so long?" yelled Zoey.

"Well I'm sorry, _Zoey_. But not all of us have to run around like monkeys! Some of use actually have _grace_." Corina snarkily replied, as she positioned herself in a perfect intermediate ballet stance (To prove her grace). Immediately following, Zoey's carefree expression disappeared and was replaced by anger. Kiki hearing the monkey comment and immediately goes on the offensive, seeing it as a jeering gesture used against herself.

"Hey! Monkeys are very graceful I know u have seen the tricks I do at the café!"Kiki yelled toward Corina.

"Right and you end up breaking almost as many plates as Bridget." Corina retorted.

"Hey now guys don't fight."Bridget called whilst struggling to restrain Kiki. Zoey while still trying to recover from how corina insulted her is surprised when Renee walked up beside her only to sigh, sighing once more then furthermore losing her calm demenour momentairily by yelling out, her voice commanding and authoritive.

"OK GUYS TIME TO BREAK IT UP!" The group silenced, a edge of surprise overwhelming the girls. Renee let out a breath of air, questioning the group in her low melodic voice, "Well ok let's get the game started! Now who is going to be it?".

Bridget looked around the group, seeing as their were no volunteers she let out a sigh, "I will if no one wants to." Zoey grinned from ear to ear as she ran over and hugged Bridget all the while expressing her grattitude.

"Ok counting from 30! GO!" yelled Kiki ,every one ran in a meandering fashion, scheming as to where they would hide themselves, as the spread out throughout the park in different directions. Zoey ran toward the park's walkway, and found a nice big bush she jumped in amongst the bushes brambles and branches , leaving her feet just slightly visible.

"Zoey?" A familiar voice questioned from the park's pathway, Zoey's head popped out from the bush she hid herself in, surprised to find Mark standing there smiling knowingly at her. "MARK? What you are doing here?" Zoey cried out with a panicked edge to her tone, as she stood up blushing noticeabley.

"Well, I was looking for you at the café but you weren't there and you boss said you and every one else where out in the park. So I came to look for you here." Mark answered smoothly with a kindly grin and a light chuckle.

"Oh, well..you found me." Zoey said with a nervous laugh while rubbing the back of her head, Mark smiled "Hey I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date tonight."

"Oh yes I would love to." Zoey responded impulsively.

"Um ok well how bout at the fair grounds at 7 there's this American festival thing tonight."

"Oh yes wonderful I will defiantly be there don't worry." She says happily

"Ok Zoe don't be late." Mark called as he turned his heel and walked away."Don't worry I wont!" Zoey shouted in response.

"FOUND YOU ZOEY!!" Kiki called out from behind Zoey, startling Zoey's euphoric smile into a frown.

"Awh.. but I was-"

"Ha! I caught you, I caught you fair and square Zoey!!" Kiki cried out in victorious nag, Bridget walked up from the riverbank shaking her head, "But Kiki u aren't even it."

"Awh, But I caught her!" Kiki pouted and seeing as her argument was going nowhere she sighed, "fine."

"Ok its getting late maybe we should help back to the café before Elliott comes for us or something." Renee in

"But but its only 2!" says Kiki sadly

"yeah we know Kiki but we do have to go back what if something goes wrong at the café and Elliott and Wesley need us right away!" says Bridget as she goes into a day dream cloud that appears above there heads where the café is on fire in the kitchen or an over flow of customers and Elliott is balancing 10 plates at once. Zoey roles her eyes

"Im sure they can handle them selves for 10 more minutes so there is nothing to worry about." Says corina in a im-not-really-caring-much-about-what-your-saying-or-doing voice. As they start to head back to the café.

"Wow it's the sky is so pretty?" asks zoey

"Yeah and the café stand out so nicely." Says Bridget happily every one takes a side glance at her to see if she's ok

"Um yeah I guess." Says zoey

"Hah I can't believe that a guy like Elliott would make a café PINK!" says corina trying to stifle a giggle but failed and ended up snorting. Every one looks at her and burst out laughing. Corina covers her nose and blushes terribly. After they all come down from there laughter zoey says

"Yeah I can't believe that he would make a pink café."Shes it quite for a moment before she speaks again "hey do you think that Elliott might be you know. Well that he might ummm."

"Spit it out already!" corina yells zoey jumps from the sudden out burst.

"Gees ok do you think that Elliott might not know what his sexuality is? Considering the way he acts towards girls and the way he stands?"

"Hah no that's just the way he acts towards you zoey." Corina replies with a mean smirk. Zoey frowns looks away and shakes her head as every one burst out laughing at this time they reach the steps to the café and there is Elliott standing there with his usual black sleeveless shirt with the straps that hang on his upper arms and his white pants and blonde hair that just makes it past his ears. He looks straight at zoey and says to her

"I can assure you I don't have a problem with my sexuality." he says with a smirk as his eyes travel over her body. She blushed crimson and turned away from his eyes "ok mews we have a meeting." He states and walks in side. Every one climbs the three steps to the door and enters the café while laughing at zoey. Zoey is last to come in because she is to busy coursing Elliott under her breath

"Why that Elliott if I were eerrrgg I hate him! I have a boyfriend for goodness sake!" everyone bursts out laughing again because they can hear every word she is saying she blushes yet again. They enter the dinning area where the café tables are set up there are 5 tables set up with laptops set on them. The girls stop there and wait to be told what is going on.

"Well good evening ladies." says a kind gentlemanly voice every one looks at the kitchen door to see Wesley standing holding a wash cloth Wesley is one of the owners of the café and Elliott is the other owner. "How was your afternoon in the park?" he asks

"It was so much!" yelled Kiki "fun we played hide and seek and I caught zoey and…" that's about where everyone tuned her out except for Wesley of course.

"Well ok girls." Starts Elliott "time to get to what we are here for. Take a seat at a table everyone." All of the girls nodded and headed to one of the tables with the laptops "we have been getting a lot of predasites lately more than usual as u all know predasites are created from living things either an animal infused with the jelly-fish like parasite or from a human spirit it is your jobs to rid the city or Tokyo of these monsters if u can get to them in time the animal or spirit can be saved than we have R2000 to detect and eat the jelly fish parasites.."

"Its mini mew!" Interrupted zoey

"Yes well mini mew than." Elliott replies rolling his eyes "we have been monitoring the alien cyniclons Dren, Sardon, and Tarb for some time now as you know. There strange behavior with the predasites is a bit disturbing we don't know what they are going to do next. And this worries us." Elliott says truthfully as he was speaking there where pictures being show on the girl's laptop that Wesley was controlling from a laptop that he was holding in his hands. All the girls where frowning at what they just heard when out of no where mini mew pops up and starts the alarm for predasites "girls transform NOW!" shouts Elliott

"But Elliott we can't there's too much debris!" yelled corina the roof started to cave in. every one was trapped inside the front door was blocked.

"Girls over here now!" yells Wesley there Wesley was standing at the back door with it open "come on!" he yells "it's going to collapse!" every one makes it outside just in time to see a giant raven looking creature.

It was black and had huge wings it had 4 eyes one bellow the other it swooped and destroyed the café in one attack.

They were all mutants in a way, they all had a special gene of an endangered animal that had magical qualities to it. So in times of great need, these girls could transform into the superheroes they had so recently discovered they had become.

Each girl had a magical instrument in which they could channel their energy in to destroy their alien enemies. To unlock their transformation abilities they would need to channel their energy into the same magical instruments that were unique to each girl.

As they ran, at different speeds and paces, they chanted their speeches of transformation, changing from their human forms into the ranged mew mew superhero formations. Readying them selves physically and mentally as they prepared themselves for what appeared to be their most challenging battle yet. They all started their attack all the other girls attached first with there weapons zoey always attacks last as a finishing attack it usually destroys the monster but this time it didn't. They all tried multiple times to destroy the monster but failed. They may have gotten few good hits but nothing to inflict major damage. Than out of no where the girl's powers failed! They where unable to attack at that moment zoey were trying an aerial attack for its head and all of a suddenly is falling from a very high height.

All of a sudden there is a blue blur and the blue night swipes in and catches zoey from her death the blue night is one of the aliens but is on the good side. He puts a weakened zoey on the ground where she collapses. He than attacks the monster with a fatal blow. It than disappears and mini mew it's the jelly fish parasite. Out of no where the blue night is back beside zoey and whispers some thing in her ear that no one hears. She than passes out Elliott rushes over to her and picks her up and takes the girls to safety and out of the public eye.

A bit later the girls get some time to recover and clean up there wounds as soon that is done zoey realizes that she is going to be late for her date with mark

"Oh no my date! I have to go im sorry I can't help!" with that she's running on the park path as fast as she can to get to the fair grounds for her date. She arrives at her destination she has one minute till her date is actually suppose to start and she can't find mark anywhere. Than there at the fair ground entrance is mark standing with some other girl in a very close embrace. As soon as she sees this her smile is gone she doesn't understand why mark would do this to her. But than she's not surprised considering he's the most popular guy in school and she's always late for their dates. She frowns than screams as loud as she could "HOW COULD YOU!" and runs back to the café where her friends are and they can help her get through this. She runs back faster than she thought was possible for a human but than again she's not a normal human considering she has cat DNA in her. She makes it to the café. (Which was surprisingly rebuilt with no damage?) to find all the lights are off and none of the other mews are there she frowns even more as the tears are streaming down her cheeks she runs on side and trips on some debris that is still on the floor she makes a loud crash and she hears someone running down the stairs. Elliott appears in the door way seconds later but she doesn't look up.

"Strawberry?" says Elliott he calls her this to tease her because she is always dressed in colours like a strawberry and her hair is strawberry reddish "what's wrong what happened?" she said starting to get worried

"Mark has another girl friend." She says quietly with her face in her hands. Elliott shakes his head than says to her

"Are you sure they where on a date?"

"Yes I saw them kissing at the entrance to the park." She says in a quite yell

"Oh" is all he could say he walks over to her and helps her stand up and takes her to sit in one of the chairs just at that moment mark come barging in

"Zoey!" mark yells "zoey im sorry I don't know what to say." Mark takes a couple steps forward and Elliott stands up in front of zoey.

"You could tell me who she was and why you did this to me." Says zoey snidely. Mark sighs and starts to explain

"Her name is Katy she was my old girl friend from the US. I haven't seen her for years and I thought u would be late for the date like usual so you wouldn't find out..."

"WHAT! I can't believe you! You thought I wouldn't find out that you are dating SOMEONE ELSE AT THE SAME TIME AS ME!!" zoey interrupts as mark hears it this way he flinches and looks away ashamed " I cant believe you I thought you where the one that cared about me." Zoey says quietly

"Zoey I really am sorry I." says mark sadly

"Im sorry mark its over please leave me alone." She says slightly mad as she tries to fight the tears from falling even more "good bye." Mark frowns and walks toward the door

"If you ever want to talk to me you know where I am." Mark says than walks out. As soon as he's gone she breaks down in massive sobs. Elliott turns around to her and gives her a gentle hug

"Its ok zoey im here for you and I always will be."

"Thank you Elliott I appreciate it so much." She says as she buries her head in his shoulder. He gives her a small kiss and the cheek than picks her up and takes her home. "Thank you again Elliott." She says as they reach her front door she leans up and gives him a small peak on the cheek and opens her door

"Hey you can have tomorrow of work if you want." Elliott offers

"Thank you ill think about it." Zoey replies and closes the door. Elliott frowns and whispers to himself "I love you zoey." And walks back to the café.

* * *

_thanks for reading_ :) hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
